


Get Down

by ThinkOfSomethingNiceToSay (orphan_account)



Series: Jenna/Brooke/Christine txt fics [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Agender Character, Chatting & Messaging, How Do I Tag, Multi, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ThinkOfSomethingNiceToSay
Summary: BabeAlert: y'all have to get down with the times lolPiiinkberryy: I am down with the times >: (





	Get Down

**BabeAlert:** Hey Noah Fence but I love you both vigorously and constantly always  
  
**Piiinkberryy:** awwww  
  
**Rad &Frantic: **:^)  
  
**Rad &Frantic:** why would we be offended by that?  
  
**BabeAlert:** no reason it's just a thing  
  
**BabeAlert:**  y'all have to get down with the times lol  
  
**Piiinkberryy:** I am down with the times  >: (  
  
**Rad &Frantic:** yeah I won't say smthn that's not true  
  
**Rad &Frantic:** being in the theatre means you have to be in many different times!  
  
**Rad &Frantic:** except, yanno, present day usually  
  
**Piiinkberryy:** I don't know how I'm not down with the times! I'm an Instagram queen!  
  
**BabeAlert:** you sure are  
  
**Piiinkberryy:** don't patronize me  >: (  
  
**BabeAlert:** I'm nooot  
  
**BabeAlert:**  I'm just saying you could be a bit more down with them, and stuff, yanno?  
  
**BabeAlert:**  I didn't mean to upset you  
  
**Rad &Frantic:** I don't think she's responding anymore  
  
**BabeAlert:**  did I do something?  
  
**Rad &Frantic:** I dunno, it seems like she got upset more quickly?  
  
**Rad &Frantic:** I think something's wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, a plot suddenly? Is Brooke mad for something really important ? Did their date go well? Find out in like, some nonspecific amount of time from now.
> 
> Sorry if this is dumb and rushed!


End file.
